El canto de la muerte
by Lovers of Books
Summary: Los centésimos juegos del hambre se están acercando, junto con una arena totalmente sorprendente, 4 tributos por distrito, romances, guerra y al final solo una pareja sobrevivirá ¿quienes serán?
1. Introducción

**Sinopsis: **Los centésimos juegos del hambre se están acercando, junto con una arena totalmente sorprendente, 4 tributos por distrito, romances, guerra y al final solo una pareja sobrevivirá ¿quienes serán?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la saga los Juegos del Hambre, a excepción de algunos inventados por nosotros.

La historia es completamente nuestra - F&S [Mas info en el perfil]

Muy pronto voy a subir el primer capitulo, esta es una introducción a la historia, hay VARIOS cambios a la versión real, en la sinopsis pueden notar algunos, el resto aparecerán a lo largo de la historia.


	2. Esta la suerte a favor?

**Sinopsis: **Los centésimos juegos del hambre se están acercando, junto con una arena totalmente sorprendente, 4 tributos por distrito, romances, guerra y al final solo una pareja sobrevivirá ¿quienes serán?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la saga los Juegos del Hambre, a excepción de algunos inventados por nosotros. La historia es completamente nuestra - F&S

**POV Katniss**

-Katniss despierta - me grita prim en el oído -solo te queda una hora

-¿Que? pero por que me dejaste hacerlo - me enojo solo quedaba una hora para la cosecha - no debiste dejarme dormir tanto - lo intente pero no funciono así que ahora vístete.

Me dirijo al baño donde sobre el lavabo se encuentra un hermoso vestido azul me lo pruebo y me queda a la perfección, me hago una trenza que acentúa mi cara y reviso mi reflejo una vez mas.

-vámonos- le ruego a prim

Ella asiente y nos diríamos hacia la plaza.

-Katniss ¿Que sentiré?- me dice Prim en un tono dulce pero a la vez asustada. Son sus primeros juegos, su primera cosecha su nombre solo esta una vez, así que no me preocupo y le respondo que nada.

Nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos grupos, yo en el de chicas de 16 prim en el de las de 12 y gale...

- Gale - susurro

Se suponía que cazaríamos juntos esta mañana pero me quede dormida dejándolo plantado, cruzo mi mirada con la suya y le digo que lo siento con los ojos, el empieza a reír y me provoca un ligera sonrisa.

De pronto effie trinket nuestra representante del Capitolio nos dice su popular pero fastidiosa frase "que la suerte este siempre de su parte"

La misma frase que deben estar escuchando todos los distritos...

**POV Distrito 3**

- bienvenidos sean ustedes - dice ferrie clay la representante del distrito 3 - es hora de escoger a nuestra bella mujer y valiente hombre para representar al distrito 3 en nuestro cuarto vasallaje de los 25

Todos guardan silencio esperando el nombre de los condenados, digo tributos

-como es tradición primero las damas - se dirige a la urna de las mujeres ,saca una papeleta y exclamas - nuestra primera tributo es ... Oh cuanto los siento casi lo olvido , como saben en este vasallaje se enviaran 48 tributos a la arena pero actuando como 24 siendo parejas compartiendo la misma vida eso significa que si tu mueres tu pareja también y de la misma forma si tu pareja muere tu tienes que hacerlo - Explica como si la nueva regla fuera los mas fantastico que alguien pudo idear - volviendo, la primera dama de nuestra primer pareja es - todos guardan silencio un silencio letal- ¡Triana mark¡

La diminuta chica de 12 años se dirige al podio , tiene unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello refleja la luz de tal forma que te enamoras de ella rápidamente, pero la belleza no importa en este tipo de juegos

- no te preocupes querida - le dice ferrie intentando animar no solo a la niña sino incluso a la multitud - en todo caso es tiempo de nombrar a tu pareja masculina la cual es - se dirige a la urna de los hombres y escoge delicadamente dos papeletas para ahorrar tiempo ,abre uno y dice -¡Ernie lockman!

El chico musculoso de 18 años sale de entre la multitud

-Bueno es tiempo de anunciar a nuestra segunda pareja - abre dos papeles , uno con el nombre de la chica y otro con el del chico y exclama a toda voz - damas y caballeros la pareja que acompañara a Triana mark y ernie lockman es - por segunda ocasión se produce un silencio escalofriante - winnie tecco y sia hudson !

Los dos salen temblorosos de sus grupos , la chica , la pobre chica bella pero frágil rompe a llorar , su pareja un chico fornido pero igual de carácter frágil la abraza y le dice :

- no pasa nada , te prometo que volveremos , te protegeré porque al fin y al cabo somos novios...

**POV Distrito 12**

- bueno es tiempo de seleccionar a los tributos del distrito 12 - dice effie con mucho entusiasmo dirigiéndose a la urna de las mujeres sacando dos papeletas y repitiéndolo con la de hombres antes de continuar añade - siendo el distrito mas desafortunado el Capitolio los ha dejado decidir a sus respectivas parejas cuidando que sea masculino y femenino - lo dice en un tono tan tonto como si el Capitolio fuera bondadoso- primero las tributos femeninas - abre uno y exclama - ¡Madge undersee!

Imposible eso nunca había pasado , la hija del alcalde había sido seleccionada contra todo pronostico, solo un claro ejemplo mas de que en estos juegos todo puede pasar , la niña dulce y alegre que conozco sube al podio perdiendo su belleza natural cuando empieza a llorar

-felicidades querida - abre el segundo papel - nuestra segundo tributo femenina es - y de pronto exclama mi nombre - katniss everdeen

Mi pesadilla se volvió realidad, subo al podio y guardo silencio sin mostrar ninguna emoción

- ya tenemos a nuestras nuestras tributos ahora falta nuestros tributos masculinos - abre las dos papeletas al mismo tiempo y cuando dice sus nombres es cuando rompo a llorar -¡ Gale Hawthorne y Peeta Mellark!

Mi amigo gale había sido escogido , justo en el momento en que hablo la boca para reclamar a Gale como mi pareja todo cambia en mi cabeza

- escojo a Peeta Mellark como mi pareja en los juegos del hambre - lo digo tan fuerte que se produce un gran silencio que parece no tener fin, todos me miran confundidos, mi familia, madge, gale, incluso peeta, pero yo tengo mis razones

Bueno damas y caballeros nuestras parejas y tributos del distrito 12- nos señala y nos agarramos de la mano sin razón-¡Katniss Everdeen con Peeta Mellark & Madge undersee con Gale Hawthorne!- termina con la frase que empezó con el canto de mi muerte - ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte ! - parece irónico pero nadie de los tributos escogidos alrededor de panem tuvo suerte hoy.


	3. Y esto es solo el comienzo

**Sinopsis: **Los centésimos juegos del hambre se están acercando, junto con una arena totalmente sorprendente, 4 tributos por distrito, romances, guerra y al final solo una pareja sobrevivirá ¿quienes serán?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la saga los Juegos del Hambre, a excepción de algunos inventados por nosotros. La historia es completamente nuestra - F&S

* * *

**POV Katniss**

Sé que Gale va a estar enojado conmigo, sé que no me va a entender, al igual que mi madre y todos en el distrito, todos aquellos que saben que somos inseparables desde hace años, todos aquellos que pensaban que nos íbamos a casar algún día y que por más que explicáramos que somos amigos seguían diciendo lo bien que quedamos juntos.

Todos van a sacar sus apresuradas conclusiones, lo veo venir, pero tengo otras cosas en que pensar ahora, como mi familia, si gale y yo vamos a estar en los juegos ellas (mi madre y prim) van a necesitar un apoyo que dudo y alguien el distrito les dé ahora que me consideran una traicionera.

Un sonido en la puerta me desconecta de mis pensamientos – Pasa – digo, y es que aunque no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie se que puede ser mi última oportunidad. Effie con su despampanante vestimenta entra por la antigua puerta de madera que estoy segura y debe odiar – Mi querida Katniss – se dirige a mi como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo – tienes mucha gente afuera que quiere verte, asi que no tomes mucho tiempo con nadie – termina con su sonrisa y sale por la puerta.

¿Mucha gente? Pero si todos deben de estar indignados conmigo. Mi madre entra al lugar y puedo ver en su rostro la mezcla de emociones, puedo imaginarme a mi misma luciendo peor.

– Prim te manda besos, no la dejaron entrar porque es muy joven.

_ tan ironico, es lo suficiente mayor para participar en esto, pero no puede despedirse de su hermana que va a morir

_ No vas a morir! – ruge ella, ignorando lo demás - ¿es por eso que no escojiste a gale? No crees que puedas hacer esto?

_ no mama, es otra cosa

_ pues no lo comprendo

_ tengo poco tiempo, te amo mama es lo único que tienes que comprender

_regresa

_ lo prometo, dile a Prim que la amo, dile que volveré y que iremos a la casa de campo

_ ¿Cuál casa de campo? – pregunta y puedo asegurar que cree que me estoy desquiciando.

_ Ella lo entenderá mama – digo y justo cuando beso su mejilla Effie indica que el tiempo ha terminado.

El siguiente en entrar es el papa de peeta, lo cual es una gran sorpresa para mi

_ Hola niña - dice el y recuerdo a el saludarme asi desde los 8 años

_ buenas señor - respondo para que se de cuenta que soy mayor, aunque no se de que sirve eso ahora.

_Me gustaría decir buenas, pero mi hijo va directo a una masacre no se que también estoy. – trago saliva y no digo nada, por lo que después de una pausa el continua – Me avergüenza decir que no fue mi idea, la verdad fue de mi señora esposa que quería venir en persona pero solo podemos visitar a un tributo y ella quería despedirse de petaa, ella y yo sabemos la posición económica en la que tu familia se encuentra y además de darte las gracias por escoger a petaa como pareja queríamos decirte que tu familia no va a pasar hambres en tu ausencia.

_ No me gusta la lástima, pero en una situación así, no puedo decir que no.

_ no es por lastima querida, tómalo como parte del agradecimiento, eres una cazadora, petaa no podía estar mejor con nadie mas y eso incluye a la muchachita hija del alcalde, muy buena persona pero tan llena de lujo, dudo que pueda peinarse sola.

_ hum, no se que decir.

_ no digas nada, solo vete tranquila, dijo y se fue.

**POV Winnie**

¿Por qué? Justo ahora que nuestra relación era perfecta.

Nos conocemos desde siempre, dos familias de una posición económica media, que aman a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, nuestras madres iban juntas a la primaria y nuestros padres trabajan juntos desde hace años ¿y nosotros? Somos novios y además iremos a la dichosa arena de mis pesadillas ¿Por qué? Malditos juegos del hambre, Maldito capitolio, Maldita suerte que nunca está a mi favor, malditas frases que digo, mald…. Tengo que tranquilizarme y respirar

¿Cómo estará sia? ¿Cómo estarán nuestras familias? La Madre de Sia, mi espero y futura suegra tiene 5 meses de embarazo, espero que se mantenga tranquila por el bien del bebé y su salud. Todo esto esta mal, arruina todos mis planes, y yo no me estoy tranquilizando para nada, tengo que tener la mente fría, tengo que tener un plan.

Después de que Ferrie se retiro, mi madre inundada en lágrimas entro a el lugar y no dijo ni una palabra solo se paro delante de mi y me miro, como cuando estaban los truenos y tenia miedo

_ todo va a estar bien _ le dije mas para mi que para ella

_ Cuídate mucho bebe.

_ Lo haré mama, no te preocupes

_ Cuida a Sía, ella es tan indefensa

_ Lo semana, nada nos pasara a ninguno de los dos, vamos a regresar, vamos a casarnos y le vamos a dar a mi cuñado muchos sobrinos con quien jugar – dije sacando de mi todo el positivismo que ni tenía.

_ Mi bebe, ya no eres un bebe, eres un hombre – mi madre se estaba poniendo melancolica

_ Espero que no te estés despidiendo de mi

_ No por mucho tiempo, se que regresaras

_ Ya te dije que si

_ Te creo, estoy orgullosa de ti

_ te quiero mama y a ti también papa – dije ya que tenia tiempo arado en la puerta, el no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que no los tuviera.

_ No nos decepciones hijo – fueron sus ultimas palabras.


End file.
